Innocence
by Adrian Jade
Summary: There is nothing more innocent than a child. In a town that has gone completely to hell and back maybe innocence is what they need.
1. Chapter 1

It was a slow night at Fangtasia. Pam was at the bar wiping down glasses just to have something to do. Eric was not himself tonight. For the first time in almost a millennia, he neither had to or wanted to do anything but just sit with his forehead resting against the cool wooden bar top.

"What's the matter with you?" Pam asked in her normal almost bitchy tone.

"Nothing." The vampire sheriff replied. "Just bored I guess."

"So go for a run. Or find some fangbanger to drink. Anything but sit here and soil the bar top that I just got finished wiping down." She scowled at her maker. Her hands on her hips. It was a rare few that could talk to Eric like that but Pam could. He stood muttering things to himself.

"I guess a run couldn't hurt." There was no pleasure in the idea at all. But at least it was something to do. If he happened to be out and about would it be so bad to drop by and see what his friends Sookie and Bill were doing? It seemed almost rude not to the more he thought to himself. "I think I might run up to Bon Temps and visit with some friends." A grin that could only mean no good spread across his lips. Maybe this night could turn out to be a good night after all.

He stepped out into the pitch black of the night. The toe of his boot hit something. Eric frowned as he heard the soft sound of a baby begin to cry. His expression turned to one of puzzled ignorance as he looked down only to find a wicker basket with something squirming underneath a warn towel. Carefully he moved the towel so that the most angelic face he had ever seen could look up at him. He could smell fresh blood on the infant. He could feel his fangs released in his mouth. But he had no desire to kill the infant. On the contrary something inside of him wanted to pick the child up and cradle it in his arms.

"Pam!" he called softy enough not to scare the baby but loud enough that he was sure that Pam could hear him. She appeared at his side within seconds. She grimaced at the sight of the baby.

"What the hell is that?" Obviously her question was rhetorical. Grinning Eric straightened up. The baby was cradled safely in his arms.

"What's the matter Pam? The sight of a newborn baby doesn't melt that dead heart of yours." His tone was teasing. "I thought that all women had some sort of maternal instincts."

"I do not like kids. I hate the way they smell, the way they sound ... everything about them." Pam seemed truly disgusted by the fact that Eric was holding the infant.

"You wanna hold her Pam?" Mockery filled his tone.

"Get that miniature human away from me this instant!" Pam exclaimed.

Eric laughed as she disappeared back into the club. "Don't mind her little one." The baby reached up and wrapped its finger around Eric's finger. "Where did you come from?"

Eric scanned the area but he could not see anyone around. It was rather cold out so he picked up the basket and brought the baby into the club. It was quiet now. He brought the baby to his office. He placed it back into the basket and began to pace. There could be trouble if people found out someone left a baby in his parking lot. The baby sneezed; Eric's attention went back to the baby.

"So little one are you a boy or a girl?" He asked. "Ah a little girl." He walked over to his office door. "Pam ..." he stuck his head outside the door.

"Yes Eric." Came Pam's annoyed tone.

"Call Sookie please." He requested pleasantly.

"Sookie? Why Sookie?" she questioned.

"Just do it!" he demanded.

--

Sookie and Bill rushed into Fangtasia. Neither of them took comfort in Pam's cryptic summons. Bill seemed less than pleased for Sookie being anywhere near Eric. But he knew enough than to ignore his sheriff's request for his presence.

"Pam is everything ok?" Sookie asked breathless.

"Eric is in his office." Was all she would say.

They walked with slight fear of what they would find behind the closed door. Sookie knocked softly and waited for Eric to tell them it was ok to come in.

"Hey guys" Eric greeted them. His eyes were wide with excitement. He was holding the baby.

"Eric ... what are you doing?" Bill asked carefully.

"I found her out front." Eric explained. He frowned at the look on both Bill and Sookie's faces. "I swear I did. Someone abandoned her. She seems to like me."

Bill and Sookie exchanged worried looks. "Eric you weren't like I dunno ... put under a spell or something?" Sookie asked.

"The only spell I am under is by her cuteness."

"Guys I am officially scared." Pam joined them in the office. "In all my years I have never seen him like that."

"So why did you call us here Eric? You don't look like you really need us."

"I need to know how to take care of her." He simply replied.

"You cannot be serious." Pam's mouth almost shot to the floor.

"Eric ... you are vampire you cannot keep the baby." Bill put to words what everyone was thinking.

"There is nothing that says I cannot."

"Well how are you going to take care of her during the day Eric? Babies they need to be taken care of at all time of the day?" Sookie asked.

"That was why I called you Sookie. You are human, you must know how to take care of miniature ones."

"They are called babies Eric." Sookie corrected him. Much to Bill's displeasure Sookie scooted closer to Eric and adjusted the baby in his arms. "She's beautiful I have to admit that."

"Will you help me?" There was an emotion in Eric's eyes that Sookie had never seen before. "Please" he added.

"Sookie may I have a word with you in private?" Bill gently took Sookie's forearm and guided her out of the room.

"This is ludicrous." Bill started off by saying. "He cannot be serious. Eric cannot raise a child. he is still a child himself."

"Bill did you see how excited he looked? It was like he was reliving his first Christmas or something. I have to help him."

"Sookie I know you have an amazing heart and that is part of the reason I love you but you cannot be serious."

"Bill have you ever seen Eric that happy in the long time you have known him?" Sookie asked.

"No ..." Bill argued.

"If he has something to keep him busy then he will leave us alone." Sookie ran a finger along the side of his jaw.

"So you are going to play house with Eric. Be the mommy to his abandoned baby." Bill growled.

"No ... I want to help YOUR sheriff out again."

"Sookie" he trailed off. But she had already made up her mind.

"Bill I gotta help him."


	2. Chapter 2

Eric began work right away on turning Sookie's home into a safe place for not only him but for Sookie and the baby as well. Special UV windows were imported from other countries. They were designed so that a vampire could move around in the daylight if they chose to. A coffin for him had been moved into the basement of the house. The fridge, stocked to the max with bottles. Some filled with formula, the others filled with Tru Blood.

It was around noon. The "family" had been allowed to move into their new home three days prior. Sookie had just finished giving the baby a bath. Eric was now holding her. His eyes were closed and he was still as stone.

"What are you doing?" Sookie asked as she watched him curiously.

"I like the way she smells. I want to memorize it." He explained simply.

"What does she smell like to you?" Sookie asked.

"It's hard to explain. She doesn't smell like what I am used to. Obviously I smell her blood and the shampoo you used on her but there is something more."

"So what are you going to name her?" Sookie came to sit next to Eric. She took the infant's hand in her own and stroked the soft skin on the back of her hand.

"What do you mean?" Eric asked puzzled. He looked at her with confusion. As if that thought had never occurred to him before.

"Well she needs a name silly." Sookie let out a small giggle. "Everyone has to have a name."

He pondered what she was saying. He closed his eyes again and sat there deep in thought for a long time. If Sookie hadn't known better she would have thought he had fallen asleep.

"Carys Sofia" he said softly at first. He was testing the words as they came out of his mouth. He liked the way they sounded. "Her name is Carys Sofia Northman."

"Carys that's pretty." Sookie liked the name instantly. She smiled down at the infant. She had come to the conclusion that the name suited her. "What origin is it?" She asked.

"Carys is Welsh it means love. Sofia is Greek and it means wisdom. Believe it or not it is a very common name over in Sweden. It was my sister's name." Eric let out a long sigh. "It's one of the few things I can remember from my human life."

"Will you tell me about your life?" she wanted to know more about Eric. She wanted to know why he was the way he was. He had always seemed so closed off and guarded. Maybe something about his previous life made him that way.

"Maybe one day." He told her. "But I must warn you it is not for the faint of heart."

"Nothing about you is for the faint of heart." she retorted. "Now gimme her." She reached out for the baby. He eyed her carefully not wanting to let go of the infant. "Eric it's ok I am simply bringing upstairs so she can take a nap." Reluctantly he allowed her to take the baby.

He heard her make her way up the creaky old stairs. She opened the first door on the right and stepped into the nursery. Eric had spared no expense. He had had the nursery painted to look like a meadow. So when Carys grew older he could pretend like he was outside with her in the daylight. Sookie returned, she stood against the door frame studying him. Her hands were planted in her pockets.

"What?" he asked grinning slightly.

"I am just not used to this side of you." She admitted praying that she had not insulted him in some way.

"Honestly…" He looked at her. His blue orbs were light and carefree. They weren't the ruthless and cold ones she had become accustomed to. "I have never had a reason to show this side of myself."

"I have to go to work but Carys should be out for a while. You should probably get some rest yourself. You don't have to sleep in the basement if you do not want to. Feel free to stay up here just in case she needs you. You have the number of the bar if you need me. Yep I think that is it." Sookie gave him a smile as she sauntered out the front door.

He waited till she was out of sight before taking the stairs two at a time to get to the baby. She was asleep with her little hands thrown over her head. Eric smiled as he watched her. If his heart had been able to beat he definitely would have found the sight heartwarming. He brought his face down close to hers and allowed himself to inhale her scent once more. Then what he did next surprised even him. He placed his lips on her soft baby cheek and kissed her.

"Sleep tight my beloved." he whispered before leaving her alone to get some rest.


	3. Chapter 3

"Sook what is you doin with that blood sucking mutha fucker all up in your house!" Lafayette exclaimed. Sookie gave him a weak smile. She knew that he did not like Eric and she also knew that he was trying to protect her. She was grateful for that but at the same time she felt a hint of irritation.

"Lafayette." Sookie sighed. "I know you hate Eric and you have every reason to but you should see him with the baby. It's almost cute." Sookie couldn't help but smile at the thought.

"Leave Sookie alone Lafayette." Tara warned her cousin. "She's a big girl and can look after herself." Tara placed an arm over her best friend's shoulder and led her over to an empty table. "Now that I have you alone I want to know everything. Do not spare one detail." Tara had never been the overly gossipy type but with these unusual set of circumstances Sookie felt obliged to tell her.

"Well it all just kinda happened very suddenly. I agreed to help Eric with Carys and the next thing I know is he is having all this work done on my house. Bill thinks I am absolutely crazy but part of me knew that whether I helped him or not Eric was going to keep that baby. At least this way if things get too out of control I can intervene before he drains her dry."

"Do you think he would actually do that?" Tara asked appalled.

"No." Sookie replied almost certainly. "But I would rather not take that chance." She bit down on her lower lip.

"But why your house?" Tara asked. "Doesn't he have his own home somewhere?"

"I'm sure he must. But I have never seen his home. He told me it was because he knew that I grew up there and that I felt safe there for the most part."

"So honestly how pissed is Bill?" Tara bit at her thumb nail. It was a habit that had drove Sookie crazy for years.

"I dunno he refuses to talk to me." Sookie admitted with a shrug. "If he wants to be all immature about this then let him. I am doing this more as a favor to him than anything else."

"What do you mean?" Tara asked intrigued. She had yet to see how this in any way could work out in Bill's favor.

"If I help Eric out then maybe he will eventually take Carys and leave me and Bill alone."

"Sook … you are my best friend and I love you like a sister. But there is no way that you are not going to get attached to that baby. You are gonna fall in love with her and maybe develop some feelings for Eric. It is non-avoidable. So girly you need to get your shit together now while you still can. Also remember that Auntie Tara is available to baby-sit when needed."

"Thanks Tara." Sookie hugged her best friend. "I love that you are so supportive of this."

"So … what is it like living with Eric?" Tara asked teasingly.

"It's interesting. He's around but at the same time he's not. He sleeps for most of the day but he's up with Carys at night. So it works out I guess. Pam has been running everything at the club for him."

"It's been slow all day so if you wanna out early I can tell Sam that you didn't feel well and went home." Tara suggested. "It will give you a chance to take some pictures to show people. What the hell is wrong with you showing up here with no pictures?"

"Thanks Tara." Sookie hugged her best friend again before taking off.

"He is an evil bitch!" Lafayette hollered to Sookie on her way out. "You best remember that."

--

"Ok baby just give me a minute to figure this out." Carys was screaming her head off. Eric was freaking out himself. Sookie had never explained to him how to change a diaper.

"Eric" Sookie yelled.

Eric let out a sigh of relief and appeared before a startled Sookie with the crying baby in his arms. "I can't change her." He looked completely out of his element here.

Sookie laughed softly as she took the baby from him. She motioned for him to follow her. She placed the baby on her changing table and made sure Eric was paying attention. She went through changing a diaper step by step and even made Eric take the clean diaper off the baby and put another one on her just to make sure he understood.

"It's a good thing you came home when you did. I have no idea what I would have done." He gave her an appreciative smile. "But what are you doing home so early. You do trust me with her right?" There was a hint of anger in his tone. "I wouldn't have done anything to her." He hissed furiously.

"Calm down" Sookie ordered him. "It was a slow day and Tara told me to come home and take pictures. It had nothing to do with whether or not I trust you. It sounds more to me like you aren't sure you trust yourself around her."

"I am not going to hurt her." He stated.

"Who are you trying to convince? Me or yourself?"

"I am perfectly capable taking care of … of …" he wasn't sure he could say the word out loud. He was afraid that if he said it that something bad would happen.

"Say it." Sookie urged him.

"Of my daughter." He said softly.

"That was good." She encouraged him. Eric could tell she had something else on her mind. She opened her mouth to say something but quickly closed it again. She swore under her breath. "Eric … why didn't you call the police or something? Why did you decide to keep her? And why me?"

"I didn't call the police because that kind of headlines is something I neither needed nor wanted. Somehow it would get back to the fact that vampires had something to do with it. Believe me if it was us the poor baby would not have survived. Some of us are not as civilized as Bill and myself. I cannot answer your second question because even I have no idea why. I know that I am not the poster child for father of the year or anything but there was something about her that drew me to her. Something about her that I feel the need to protect. And why did I choose you? Well that is very simple; you are one of the few people I know I can trust. You may hate me sometimes but I know that I can always depend on you."

"You are a good man Eric Northman." Sookie kissed his cheek. "You just don't show it as often as you should."

"Thank you." The spot where she kissed him burned his skin in a way that was very pleasurable to him.

"Tomorrow we need to start looking for adoption agencies. I have a feeling that it is not going to be pretty."

"I have faith that somewhere out there someone will help." Eric surprised her once again by showing her the brighter side of his personality. "I have a feeling that somehow this was all meant to happen."

"That's the spirit I guess." Sookie felt uncomfortable but she tried very hard to keep her unease from him. Seeing this side of Eric, watching the gentle way he touched and held Carys, seeing him smile and relax caused butterflies to be unleashed in Sookie's stomach. If there was one thing Sookie Stackhouse knew about butterflies it was that in a situation like this they weren't a good sign.

A/N: I have been pronouncing the baby's name "CAR-US" like Paris with a C. I hope that helps.


	4. Chapter 4

"So are you two going to be okay while I am gone?" Sookie asked. Bill had texted her early in the day and asked to meet her to apologize.

"Uh huh." Eric replied as he sullenly sipped his Tru Blood. "I still hate this stuff." He had his feet propped up against the coffee table. Carys rested propped up against his legs. She too was enjoying a meal of course her meal consisted of formula and not Tru Blood.

"Look at you." Sookie laughed. "A regular Ward Clever already."

"Who?" Eric asked.

"Never mind … sometimes I forget you did not grow up with a television." She came over and kissed Carys on the forehead. "Behave you." She turned to Eric and stuck her tongue out a little bit. "That was directed to you not her."

"Get going before I glamour you into staying home." He jokingly threatened. Although in the back of his mind that sounded like a good idea to him. She took one last look at them before leaving.

"See we can do this." Carys looked up at Eric as she drank her bottle. "You are a greedy little human." He made a face as he watched her suck forcefully at her bottle. "You sure you don't have any vampire in you?" he teased.

His cell phone, which was lying next to him on the couch began ringing. Carys stopped sucking on her bottle when she heard the sound. Her still very unfocused eyes searched for the object. Eric picked the annoying piece of technology up. He gritted his teeth in anger. "What Pam?" he snapped. "Can it be handled without me?"

He slammed his phone a little too forcefully back onto the couch. It bounced off and shattered nearby. Eric was in no mood to care about his cell phone at the moment.

--

Pam drummed her freshly manicured finger nails against the bar top as she waited for her boss. He appeared instantly at her side. His baby secured safely to his chest.

"What in the world are you wearing?" Pam couldn't stop the chuckle from escaping her. Eric simply growled in response.

"Do not mess with me." He warned her.

"I am sorry Daddy Dearest." Eric took a menacing step towards Pam. She seemed completely unaffected.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"Why is that thing here?" Pam asked.

"She is not a thing and her name is Carys and I demand you show her your respect." Pam was really starting to piss Eric off. She was interrupting what was supposed to be Daddy/Daughter time.

"Sorry. I know you said that you were busy but the queen in waiting for you. And even you have to admit that for the queen to come all the way here is something big."

"Here take Carys and so help me Pam if one hair on her head is out of place I will make you wish that I left you to die." He helped Pam into the baby harness. He stormed off into his office leaving a very freaked out Pam with a baby who was drooling.

"Ok ... here's the deal kiddo. You don't annoy me and I will let you live." Carys let out a sneeze which blew drool all into Pam's face. "God I hate kids!"

--

"Your majesty what did I do to deserve the honor of your presence in my humble club?" Eric put his best ass kissing skills to work.

"I want to see her." The queen demanded.

"Your majesty she is just a human child. Nothing that is worthy of the honor of your presence." Eric kissed her hand. "Believe me she is just a boring human."

"Eric are you denying your queen what she wants?" The queen asked outraged.

Eric visibly swallowed. "Of course not. I am sorry if it seemed that way."

"Bring me the child." The Queen bellowed.

"Yes your majesty." Eric conceded. He stepped out of the room with a huge scowl on his face. The look on Pam's face was not much better.

"This baby is disgusting." Pam handed her over as fast as she could. Eric couldn't help but smile.

"Like your new look Pam." he snickered.

"Have fun with the queen." Pam shot back at him.

His scowl returned as he walked back towards his office. Carys stared up at him with curious blue eyes. He couldn't meet her gaze because he had no idea why the queen wanted to see the baby. If she decreed that the child had to die he could not contest it, even though it would kill him inside.

He cautiously enter the office keeping Carys safe in the comfort of his strong arms. The queen squealed in delight. "She is absolutely delicious Eric. May I hold her?" Eric seemed unsure at first but he did as was asked of him.

"Why hello." Much like Eric found himself doing more than he would like to admit to, the queen took a deep whiff of the baby. "She smells like nothing I have ever smelt before." the baby began to cry. "Shh it's ok little one. What's her name Eric?"

"Carys Sofia your majesty."

"Carys ... I like it and I like her. Under my decree this child is to be protected. No harm with come to her from our kind under punishment of a long and painful death."

"Thank you your majesty." It felt like a weight had been lifted off of Eric's shoulders.

Eric's head shot up. "Sookie ..." his hands clenched into fists.

"Yes I feel it too. William ... Go to her your child will be safe here with me." Eric gazed her an agonizing look. He didn't want to leave Carys but he knew Sookie needed his help. "Go!" with that he was gone.

--

Sookie lay curled up in the fetal position. Her clothing was torn and dirty. She was shivering but it had nothing to do with the cold. She felt two strong arms secure themselves around her. She let out a terrified scream.

"Shh it's ok Sookie I am here." Eric picked her up with ease. Sookie clung to him like a terrified child. "I've got you." He ran with her back to her house. He placed her on the couch. "I'll be right back." He went upstairs and drew her a bath. He returned back to her and picked her up again. He helped her disrobe of her clothing. He winced when he saw all the scratches and bruising.

"Please don't leave me Eric." She pleaded with him. She looked so young and innocent to him in that moment.

"I am not going anywhere." He assured you. She got into the tub and he rested on his knees next to it. He grabbed her loofah and looked at her for a moment. He wanted to make sure she trusted him before he touched her. She closed her eyes and he began to run the soap filled sponge over her body. The water became a pinkish color as her blood mixed with it.

"If you'd like I can give you some of my blood so you heal faster." he offered. "I swear no tricks I just want to help you feel a little better. At least on the outside."

"No thank you." She replied softly. "I want a reminder of how stupid I used to be."

"Don't talk like that" His brow furrowed. He was so unprepared for something like this. Eric wasn't sure he had enough humanity in him to help her.

"I think I am ok now." He nodded as he handed her a towel. He turned his back as she wrapped the towel around her body. He wasn't sure why he did it but something inside him told him to.

He walked by her side into her bedroom and even went as far as tucking her into bed. He stroked her still damp hair and kissed her forehead. "Good night." he said. He turned to leave. He needed to get Carys.

"Eric please don't leave me here alone." The sound of her voice made him feel empty inside. He turned around and made his way back to the bed. He stripped of his shirt and his shoes. He got into the bed and enclosed Sookie in a protective embrace.

Eric could feel her tears spill against his bare skin. "I am sorry I wasn't there to protect you." Part of him wanted to cry as well. "Something inside me told me something was wrong but I let you go anyways."

"You couldn't have known." Sookie shifted to look up at his face. She placed her fingertips against his chin. "Neither of us could have known."

"I want to kill him. I literally want to tear his body to shreds." There was menace in his eyes. It scared Sookie.

"Killing him won't do anything. It will only get you into trouble in the long run. All I want from you is one thing."

"Anything you want."

"Just don't let me go."


	5. Chapter 5

It didn't take long for Sookie to fall asleep. Eric carefully removed his arms and took off. He did not bother to even put his shirt of his shoes back on. Pam was in the exact same spot as he had left her. He rushed past her back into his office. Carys' still form rested against the queen's shoulder. If Eric's heart could beat it would have been in his chest. Then he saw her take a breath and the fear that had plagued him subsided.

"Your majesty if I may ask how did you learn of Carys' existence?" Eric asked taking the infant back from the queen.

"William informed me of her hoping that I could somehow make you give her up. I considered it but I do not think it is necessary. You obviously love her and that is a good thing. How is Sookie?"

"She'll live but she's pretty banged up and scared. I don't understand how he could do that to her." It took all of his power not to hand Carys back to the queen and find Bill and kill him.

"Killing him will do nothing." The queen seemed to read his mind. "But stop and think about it can you really blame him? You gave goaded him for months and done everything but picking Sookie up and throwing her over your shoulder."

"So what you are saying is this is my fault." Eric hissed. His eyes hard, his jaw clenched. He didn't like the idea that the queen was implying.

"Eric I do not like your tone." She stated. "No, I do not believe that what happened to Sookie is your fault but I do think that part of what you put him though caused him to crack." she placed a comforting hand on his cheek. "Go home Eric. Your humans will need you to be strong for them."

He nodded and then he was gone. He didn't bother to put Carys in her crib. She slept in between them.

--

"Where is she?" Tara was hysterical. Eric stood back in mock amusement at the human before him. Tara searched around frantically. She turned her attention to Eric and narrowed her eyes. "You had something to do with Sookie getting attacked didn't you? I oughta stake you right through the heart."

"Let's try this again." Eric responded dryly. "Hi Tara … I'm Eric. You might have known Bill … the person who really did attack her. I was the one who found her after he." Eric couldn't finish his sentence.

"How is she holding up?" Tara asked. She felt no remorse for accusing the vampire before her.

"I have no idea. Humans aren't my specialty. That is why I called you. You know Sookie better than anyone maybe you can help." He shrugged. "She's upstairs looking at herself in the mirror. That is all she has done since she woke up. I'm worried."

"What are going to do about that fucker Bill?" Tara asked.

"Bill will be taken care of once I am assured that Sookie will be ok" Eric assured her. Tara shivered a little as she heard the dangerousness in Eric's voice. She knew what he was capable of and it scared her having someone so out of control near her best friend and an innocent baby.

"You really care about her don't you?" Tara's hate for the vampire lessened just a little bit when she saw the lost look in his eyes. He was out of his element and all he really did want was to make sure Sookie got better. Tara could respect that. But she would always hold a grudge against Eric for what he did to her cousin.

"I care about her a lot." He admitted. 'She's the first person in so long to make me feel anything. I was so bored with humanity before I met her. But she makes me curious. There is something about her that I cannot pin point and that is what makes me care."

"What about the baby? What is she to you?"

"I'm not sure. I am still really new to the whole feelings thing. What I can tell you is that I cannot picture my life without either one of them."

"That is a good enough answer for right now."

"Please Tara make her better" he begged her. "I need her to be okay."

--

"Sookie what happened?" Tara wrapped her arms around her best friend. She winced at seeing how banged up Sookie was. Her face was swollen and covered in scratches.

"I dunno. One minute we were talking and the next he started attacking me. He got furious when I told him that I would not stop helping Eric. He asked me if I was falling in love with Eric. I refused to answer him. I told him that he was being a jerk and he just snapped." Sookie explained.

"Do you love him?" Tara asked. "Eric I mean?"

"I'm not sure of anything right now Tara. All I know is that I am scared and pissed off and things will never be the same as they were. I don't even know if I want them to be."

"He … he didn't rape you did he?" Tara found it hard to ask the question.

"It doesn't matter what he did now. It is in the past and I do not want to talk about it anymore."

"Sook, closing yourself off isn't doing anyone any good." Tara sighed.

"Just forget about it." Sookie insisted.

"Whatever you say" Tara would drop the subject for now just in order to prevent a fight. But she knew this if she got a chance to get to Bill Compton she would not hesitate in making him pay. Tara faked her best smile. "How about you show me that baby now."


	6. Chapter 6

-1"Eric I think I might have found something." Sookie yelled. Eric walked into the room. He stood behind her but at a distance as to not make her uncomfortable.

"What did you find?" Eric asked in his patented quiet but still could be considered lethal tone.

"We're going to need to go to Boston for this. Are you ok with that?" Sookie looked for any signs of annoyance on his face. Then again there never was. Sookie often wondered how Eric was able to go about the day emotionless, or if he even had emotions at all.

"It doesn't bother me at all." He responded. "But why is that the only place?"

"Well I mean vampires just got the rights to marry. This is like anything else it takes time." Sookie tried her best to explain.

"Sometimes it frustrates the hell out of me that we get treated like crap. I get that our kind has done some horrible things in the past but there are some of us who just want to live their lives without any trouble."

"I thought you liked trouble." Sookie cocked an eyebrow as she studied the man before her. He was wearing one of his many black tank tops and jeans. His huge arms both intrigued and made her fearful. "I'm sorry." He felt bad about dumping his problems off on her.

"No don't feel sorry at all." She brought her hand close to his face but stopped. She hesitated for a moment but he did not move or show any signs of not wanting the attention. Her hand softly caressed his cheek. "It is unfair how people treat you."

He placed his hand on top of hers. He closed his eyes enjoying the warmth of her hand against his skin. "You have no idea how good that feels." Sookie was intrigued, she took her other hand and placed it in the spot where his unbeating heart rested. He let out a small moan in enjoyment.

"What does it feel like to you?" she asked.

"Like fire." He explained. "But an enjoyable fire."

"Why do you hate Tru Blood so much?" she was curious to his abhorrence to the stuff.

"It's boring and metallic tasting. To quote Twilight for a moment … it's like living on tofu. It keeps you alive and strong but that is about it." Two of his fingers brushed over where he pulse was. Her heart began beating faster than normal. He smirked and she knew he could hear it. She berated herself for being so easy to read.

"Didn't peg you for a Twilight reader."

"Just making sure that vampires were being portrayed in the right light." He told her grinning. "Wouldn't want people to think we are blood thirsty monsters after all."

"You … never." She laughed. There was a moment where all they could do was stare into each other's eyes. Neither one wanted to be the first to make the first move. But that moment was ruined by the sudden wailing of a baby.

"I'll get her." Sookie removed her hands from his body and went to take care of Carys.

"Damn." Eric cursed under his breath. He hadn't meant for things to end up that way. He wanted to give her space so she could heal. Although she seemed to be fine he knew that things like that you don't bounce back from. You are never the same after that.

"Sook … Pam called I am needed at the club." Eric lied as he walked into the nursery. Sookie, whose attention had been devoted to getting Carys back to sleep, looked up at him with trust filled eyes.

"You gonna be back before dawn or are you going to stay there?" Sookie asked.

"I will do my best to make sure I come home." He promised her.

"Carys can you say bye to Daddy." Sookie took the baby's hand and waved it at him. Eric couldn't help but smile despite what he was going to have to do. It was the first time Sookie had referred to him as Daddy to the baby. Her eyes left the baby. "Be safe." She told him.

"You are telling a predator to be safe. If anything people should be telling you to be safe around me." He remarked.

"What can I say I do not listen very well."

--

Eric did not have to look far. He knew Bill would be at his house. Despite what he did to Sookie he was not a monster. He knew what he did was wrong and he knew that he needed to pay for it. Bill was calmly sitting on his couch waiting for Eric.

"I am surprised it took you this long." Bill simply said.

"I would have been here sooner but I wanted to make sure that Sookie would be ok first." Eric's tone was dangerous at the best of terms. There was no need to hold back what he really was. Sookie and Carys were not around to see what he wanted to do to Bill.

"Please just hurry up and stake me already. I am sick of this life."

"I am not going to stake you William. In fact I am going to do the opposite. Staking you would do nothing. That way you could die and be with your family and that is too good for you. I have spoken with the queen and she has decreed that nobody is allowed to kill you and that you are not allowed to kill yourself. You are stuck here for an eternity. Utterly alone while I get Sookie. So you see I win out in the end."

"So you even love her?" There was pain in Bill's voice.

"That is none of your business." Eric replied icily. "You make me sick. I admit I have done some horrible things in my past but I have never done what you did. You supposedly loved Sookie but then you throw a tantrum the first time she tells you no and then to add insult to injury you force yourself upon her. You don't deserve to call yourself a man or a vampire. I will give you this warning once you come anywhere near either Sookie or the baby you think you are begging for death now ... it will be nothing compared to how hard you will be begging when I am done with you."


	7. Chapter 7

"Welcome to Boston Ms. Stackhouse. My name is Henry and if you need anything just ask." A man with the biggest and whitest teeth Sookie had ever seen greeted her. She quickly scanned his mind just to see if he was thinking anything bad. She got nothing but grumblings about the child support he had to pay. She went over and opened up the travel coffin that Eric had been in for quite some time. He opened his eyes and grimaced.

"With all the technology over the years you'd think they would have invented a more suitable way for vampires to travel." Eric stretched as he got out of the coffin.

"Is there anything you will be needing Sir?" Henry asked somewhat timidly.

"No but thank you all the same." Eric politely declined. He was still getting used to being nice to humans. Usually he just disregarded them. Sookie took his hand and gave it a squeeze indicating that she was proud of him. He gave her a grin. He let go of her hand and ventured over to where Carys was. She was in her stroller looking up towards the night sky. Eric took a moment to notice the subtle differences that had changed only after having Carys such a short time. The infant now had a little more strawberry blonde hair and she was filled out just the slightest bit. Even at her young age the moment she saw Eric's face her eyes lit up.

"Hey there my beloved." He picked her up with ease. Sookie was at his side then. She allowed the baby to curl her tiny little fist around her finger.

"You really shouldn't hold her all the time. It will spoil her."

"Spoil her?" He asked confused. Sookie found Eric's complete and total lack of knowledge of child rearing adorable. She loved to see the look on his face at every little new thing he learned about the baby. It was the most heart-warming thing she had ever seen in her life.

"Basically it means to allow them to do whatever they want when they want to do it." She tried her best to explain. Bur even she wasn't sure what exactly it meant to spoil a child. "Gran always said a spoiled child is just a child with lazy parents."

"But don't we want her to be happy?" Eric asked still utterly lost. His face was scrunched up as he tried to concentrate on what she was telling him. Sookie wanted to laugh because she could almost picture the steam coming out of his ears.

"Of course we do but we also want her to be well behaved." She used her free hand to tickle Carys' belly.

"You humans are so complicated. I find that both curious and frustrating." He admitted.

"You'll become used to it. Besides just wait until she's a teenager." Sookie laughed. "You kinda have an idea of what that will be like from your experience with Jessica." The memory brought another grimace to Eric's beautiful face.

"Please do not remind me."

"We'd better be going. We do not want to miss our appointment with the social worker. You have no idea how hard it was to get this meeting. They may specialize in vampire adoptions but that does not mean they want to be anywhere near one."

"I should be hurt but I seem to not really care." He responded getting into the car with the baby still in his arms. Sookie rolled her eyes as she got in as well.

--

"I'm sorry Ms. Stackhouse but you were an hour late so we gave the rooms you reserved to another party." The receptionist apologized.

"Well is there anything else you have with vampire needs in mind?" Eric asked annoyed. He was glaring at the poor girl in front of him. She was practically shaking due to the force of his stare.

"Eric please ..." Sookie wordlessly scolded him.

"I'm sorry Miss." Eric somewhat unwantingly apologized.

"We do have one room left. But it only has one bed … does that bother either of you." They looked at each other. Eric just shrugged.

"That will be fine." Sookie said. "But we are kinda in a hurry so can things be hurried up."

"Oh … yes of course." The girl checked them in and gave them their key card as quickly as possible. Sookie could have sworn she had seen the girl sigh in relief once they had started walking away. They entered the elevator.

"Poor girl looked absolutely terrified." Eric chuckled. He seemed to enjoy the thought. Sookie just frowned at him.

"What if that were Carys down there being scared by some ill-tempered vampire?" Sookie shot back at him.

He seemed prepared for the question though. "She would not be afraid of vampires. After all if she had been raised by one then she would know that usually no harm would come to her as long as she stayed out of our way. Besides she has nothing to worry about she cannot be harmed by any vampire under a direct decree from the queen herself."

"Well that is one less thing I have to worry about." Sookie remarked sarcastically. "That still leaves every other supernatural being … not to mention pedophiles and human murderers."

"Scary world to be human in I guess." It was really all he could supply after all he was the most dominant creature out there.

Something caught Sookie's attention. She began to laugh hysterically leaving Eric to only stare at her uncomprehendingly. His jaw clenched, he did not like being out of the loop on things.

"What is so funny?" He demanded.

"Carys …" She managed between laughs. "I just started being able to hear her thoughts. She is actually quite brilliant"

"You can hear her?" Eric asked incredibly surprised.

"Yep." Sookie grinned smugly. "She loves you more than you could ever imagine."

The look on Eric's face was unreadable to her. He looked like he wasn't sure if he wanted to cry or shout for joy.

"You cannot be serious." He contradicted her.

"No, I mean it. Somehow she knows that your are her protector and she loves you for that. It doesn't matter to her if you are a vampire or not. All that matters to her is that she has a bottle, a clean diaper, and someone who loves her and makes her feel safe."

"I don't know how to love." He admitted sadly.

"Look at what you are doing right now." Sookie instructed him.

"What I am holding the baby." He was confused again.

He had Carys in his arms. Carys had her head on Eric's shoulder as she dozed in and out of dreamland. Her tiny fist was curled around a small part of his shirt.

"Well for starters you refuse to let her be wheeled around in the stroller. You are always the first one to her when she cries. Not to mention the fact that you can have her that close to your mouth without wanting to drink her blood. Those are all acts of love."

"I am just doing what needs to be done."

"How about the fact that you have been so supportive of me since … the incident. You have been there taking care of me even when I don't want you to. That is definitely something more than just doing what needs to be done."

"It is easy for you humans to show love because you have been loved. Even when I was alive I never knew love. Well except from my sister. My mother died during childbirth and as soon as I was able my father began training me to fight. The only thing I have ever known is to kill." He explained.

She felt a stab of something slice at her heart. She couldn't help it as she wrapped her arms around his larger frame. Her head right where his heart laid silent and still. He ran his hand through her silky soft hair. How many times in the past he had imagined himself doing so.

"I'm sorry you never got to experience the love that you deserved." She truly was.

"It's in the past. It does not bother me anymore." He assured her.

The elevator doors opened. Eric stepped out first and extended his hand to take Sookie's. She accepted his hand with no difficulty. She began thinking back to the time when she hated Eric. Now it was almost like it had been a bad dream. Sure she still held a little bit of a grudge over what he did to Lafayette but it was almost like he was a different person now. Maybe having Carys in his life had made him a better man.

Eric slid the key card into the lock and opened the door for them. Sookie stepped into a neat but very dimly lit room. It took a moment for her eyes to adjust to the lack of lighting. The flicked the light switch. More lights turned out but they had a reddish haze.

"Home sweet home." Eric mumbled.

"It's only for a few days." She tried to remain cheerful.

"Doesn't bother me as long as I get to spend my time with the both of you." He gave her a small smile.

"My sentiments exactly. Now gimme like thirty minutes to get myself ready and we will leave. Also do not wear anything black. And try not to be so brooding and menacing. These people are the only ones who are willing to help."

"I can be very charming when I want to be." He he mocked being offended.

"Key words when you want to be." She remarked before closing the bathroom door behind her.

--

Sookie emerged from the bathroom twenty minutes later wearing a white sundress. She gave Eric a dirty look because he was wearing black and then spent the next twenty minutes fighting with him over what he was going to wear before he finally gave in and let her dress him.

"Eric stop fidgeting with your collar." Sookie had picked out a dark blue button down dress shirt and a pair of jeans. Both of which she had purchased for him for this very occasion.

"I feel uncomfortable."

"You can take the shirt off in the car but please just leave it alone just until after this interview."

"Why can't I just glamour this person and get her to approve?" he asked.

"Because sometimes you have to pretend you are human." She hissed.

Their bickering continued till their driver put the car into park. Eric stepped out first and then helped Sookie out of the car. Next he grabbed Carys' carrier. She was still sound asleep as they made their way into the lavish foyer of their destination. A receptionist greeted them less than enthusiastically. She led them to a small office. A woman in her mid-fifties sat behind a cherry wood desk. She motioned for them to take a seat as she continued her conversation with someone on the phone.

"Sandi, I gotta go. Love you too." The woman hung up the phone. "Sorry about that." She gave them a warm smile. "You must be Sookie and Eric. My name is Charlotte."

"That is correct." Charlotte gave Eric a funny look.

"Sorry Charlotte Eric has yet to master having a normal conversation." Sookie shot him a look.

"It's fine dear. How old are you Eric?"

"Why?" He gave her a distrustful look.

"This has nothing to do with your case I am just a little curious." She admitted sheepishly. "Call it a morbid fascination if you will. That is why I started doing vampire adoptions because I have always found vampires to be misunderstood."

"I am over a thousand years old." He informed her.

"Cool." Was all Charlotte could think to say.

"Ok down to business ..."

--

"Sign here and here and you guys are free to go." Charlotte said.

They both signed.

"Now pending a later specified court date she is all yours." Charlotte tickled Carys' tummy.

"Really? Just like that?" Eric asked.

"Pretty much unless the biological parents come forward and claim her then she is all yours. But I don't think anyone who would leave their baby in a parking lot of a vampire bar is all that interested in raising said baby."

"True." Eric agreed.

"Now I will need to see you guys back here in two months and then after another six months you will also need to come back here for the court hearing. But other than that keep doing what you are doing."

"Thank you very much we really appreciate that you are helping us." Sookie hugged the woman.

"It was very nice to meet you Eric." Charlotte held out her hand for him to shake.

"Likewise." He smiled at her as he shook her hand.

"Take good care of her."

"We will Sookie promised."

--

"Tell me about Sofia." Sookie said as they were lounging in bed.

"What do you want to know about her?" Eric asked.

"Anything you can remember."

"Sofia was my older sister. She was five when I was born and she spent most of her life protecting me. That was until I left at the age of sixteen. I never saw her again. I heard she married and had a few kids but I never got the chance to see her. After I was turned I knew I could not go back to where I was from so I traveled the world. I moved to Louisiana about a hundred years ago and have been there ever since."

"I'm sure she knew you loved her Eric." Sookie reasoned with him. "She sounds like she lived a good life and that is all you can ask for."

"Sometimes I wonder if she would have still loved me if she knew what I had become." His eyes were closed but Sookie could easily see the emotions he wore like a mask.

"I think she would have." He opened one eye to look at her.

"You were her brother. I may hate the stuff Jason does sometimes but I will always love him no matter what because he is my brother. That is how it works."

"Maybe you are right." He sighed.

"I know for a fact I am. I also think that your sister would be proud you named your daughter after her."

"Our daughter." He corrected her. "We adopted her together."

"Our daughter." As the words left her mouth she couldn't help but think about how right sounding they were. Carys was both of theirs now and nothing would ever change that.


	8. Chapter 8

Sookie sighed, she missed Eric. Not in an obsessive way or anything like that but she missed his company. It surprised her how much she enjoyed his presence in her home. She loved sitting up at night and just talking to him. The way he spoke was so eloquent and poetic like. She had nothing to do, Carys was napping and she called Tara who was out with her new boyfriend Myles. Jason was out of town and Jessica was far too busy playing house with Hoyt to come and hang out.

Eric had been called to Houston on some sort of vampire business. She thought it better not to ask what kind, some things she just really did not need to know.

She could hear Carys calling out to her with her mind. She smiled because she rather liked this secret way of communication. She ventured into the room and the moment she came into Carys' field of site the infant smiled.

"_I miss him too." _the baby's inner voice came floating into Sookie's head. Sookie looked at the infant startled. How could she have possible known that she missed Eric? Unless …

"Carys can you hear what I am thinking?" She asked the baby out loud.

"_Uh huh. I have been waiting to see how long it took you to catch on."_

"But you are only three months old … how can you understand?" Sookie asked.

"_People always seem to think because we are little that we do not comprehend things the way adults do. Sure we learn and grow over time but we are still pretty smart from birth. Besides I'm like you. Not entirely human with no understanding as to why I can do what I do."_

"This is so weird."

"_Meh. When is Daddy coming home?"_

"He should be home later on today. After you are already asleep."

"_Aww come on I wanna see him too."_

"You Missy can wait till you wake up to see him. Beautiful little girls need their sleep." She picked Carys up and placed her on her shoulder. "What say we get you some grub?"

"_I suppose."_

--

"Sookie." Eric called as he walked through the front door.

"In the nursery." She yelled back. She blinked and he was there standing in the doorway. Sookie was propped up on one elbow looking up at him. There was a white and red-checkered blanket on the floor with a picnic basket on top of it.

"What's going on?" He asked curiously stepping into the room.

"I decided that we should have a picnic and since you cannot go outside during the day I thought Carys' meadow would be a nice substitute." She explained with a huge grin on her face.

"Where is the baby?" Eric asked noticing that she was not in her crib.

"She's in my bed. I didn't want to wake her up so I just tucked into bed after she crashed. It took me forever to get her to sleep. She's stubborn and was very insistent on staying up to see you."

"She needs her rest." Eric said. He crouched down near Sookie. He looked at everything with wonderment in his eyes. "What exactly is a picnic?"

She giggled a little. "It's when people pack food into a basket like so and eat outside. Gran used to take Tara and I on picnics all the time."

"Sounds kinda boring to me." He remarked. "You aren't really doing anything."

"That's the fun of it. Just simply being able to take some time and be outside with the people you care about eating all kinds of good food. Plus if there are enough people there could be a football game or you could simply just lay there and look up at the sky."

"Look up at the sky?" It was more of a question rather than a statement.

She rolled her eyes. "Come on." She grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the room. He followed obediently. She led him out into the front yard. She walked down the front steps and walked a few more paces before she laid herself down in the grass.

He watched her bewildered. "What are you doing?"

"Come lay down next to me." She patted the spot to the right of her.

"I'll get dirty." He grimaced.

"Get down here." She ordered.

With a sigh he too laid himself down in the grass. "Now what?" He asked impatiently.

"Just relax and enjoy the quietness of the night. Take the time to notice how absolutely breathtaking the night sky is."

He moved his head so it was lying right next to hers. He closed his eyes for a moment to enjoy the warmth of her body so close to his. He let everything in his mind float away. He let himself listen to the crickets chirping in the background. He opened his eyes again. He could see the millions of twinkling stars that covered the dark sky above them.

"Gran used to tell me that all I had to do was choose a star and make a wish and that it would come true." Sookie said.

"Did they ever come true?" Eric asked.

"Some of them." She admitted.

"In my time stars were important too. But we used them for navigation. We would find the North Star and use that as we traveled all over the land."

"I think I'm going to make a wish." She said as she closed her eyes. Her lips moved silently. He watched her curiously. She opened her eyes again and gave him a smile.

"What did you wish for?" He asked.

"I can't tell you silly. If I do then it won't come true. But I will say this I definitely think this one is going to come true." She rested her head against his shoulder. "How was your trip?"

"Uneventful." He replied. "All I wanted to do was to get back here. The whole time I was gone I felt like I was never going to get back."

"But now you are here and it is behind you." She traced along the side of his face with her forefinger.

"Anything exciting happen around here while I was gone?" He asked.

"Carys is a telepath." Sookie commented.

"Really?" Eric began to laugh. "That may come in handy some day."

"I don't think so Eric Northman. Carys is not some toy for you to use to do your bidding." Sookie began to get mad. She sat up and began trying to get to her feet.

Eric used his super speed and strength to grab her before she made it to her feet. He gently pinned her against the grass. His face inches from hers. His eyes unreadable.

"I would never use Carys like that. You have to trust me on that. I'm sorry that I had to use you like that. I was selfish and uncaring then. I'm not that same guy anymore … I have too much in my life to loose now." Sookie could hear something that sounded a little like despair in his voice. She knew he was telling her the truth and that her accusation of his character had stung him deeply. "I think that I might be in love with you Sookie."

The air caught in her throat at his words. He was in love with her. How was that even possible? She thought he wasn't capable of loving anyone. He waited for her to say something. Seconds ticked by. He began to feel more and more bitterness as time went on.

"Eric … I … I'm afraid. The last person I let into my heart damaged it. I am afraid that something like that will happen again."

He brought his face close to her ear. "I would never do that to you Sookie. I have sinned many times in my past but I have never done that. I understand that you are scared but please let me help you heal. You don't have to tell me that you love me too. Just know that you have done the impossible and helped me learn to love." He brought his lips down to the place in her neck where her pulse was. It began to race just a little. He kissed that spot softly. "Trust me." He murmured. "I will not hurt you."

"I trust you. I am just not ready." He let her sit up.

"I can understand that. Take all the time you need. I am not going anywhere."

"Thank you for understanding." She stood up to put some distance between herself and Eric. She began walking back to the house.

"We are not all monsters you know." He called out to her. She took one last look at him still lying on the ground. She turned away from him and went into the house.


	9. Chapter 9

"Tara I royally fucked up here." Sookie sighed as she placed her head in her hands. Tara looked at her with mock sympathy as she wiped down the bar.

"You sure as hell did." Tara commented. "Now I know that Eric certainly is no saint by any stretch of the imagination but he loves you and even you have to admit that is a miracle in itself. He took care of you after that whole thing with Bill and let's face it he gave up feeding on humans for you. If that doesn't spell out vampire love then what does."

"I know you bitches ain't talkin about that mutha fucker Eric right." Lafayette added his two cents. Both girls eyed the cook warily as he stepped out of the kitchen in a pair of tight black leather pants and a red lace corset. "Sook, what you need to be doin is kickin his chalky white ass out of your house."

"Bitch get back to doing what you are supposed to be doing and stay out of people's business." Tara yelled at her cousin.

"Yea that's right Tara May just let your best friend get emotionally attached to a psychotic vampire who will bite first and ask questions second."

"He has been living with Sookie for some time now and she is still alive with no bite marks other than the ones she already has." Tara pointed out.

"Stop this both of you." Sookie scolded both of her friends. "I love that you both want what is best for me but I gotta figure this out on my own." She sighed. "I'm gonna head out. Hopefully on the way home I can try to find something to say to him."

She walked through her front door and could instantly hear singing. She cocked an eyebrow, there was no possible way she could be hearing what she was hearing. She quietly began to climb the stairs to the second floor of her home. She tiptoed against the hardwood floor of the hallway trying so carefully not to make noise.

Eric was sitting in the rocking chair that took up the east corner of the nursery. Carys was resting in his arms. Sookie could hear her inner mind laughing. Eric had his eyes closed as he belted out a tune that Sookie wasn't familiar with but really liked. As if sensing someone watching him he opened his eyes to meet hers. His face turned sour at having been caught singing.

"Don't stop on my account Carys likes it." Sookie said. "What were you singing anyways?"

"Uh … Springsteen." He admitted running a hand through his hair. He placed the baby in her crib. Then his face became stone-like. "If you tell anyone about this I will be forced to kill you."

"No you won't." She smiled up at him. "You told me so the other night. I remember the words perfectly. You said not all of us are monsters. I knew what you were getting at by the pain I could hear in your voice." She crossed the threshold and placed her palm against his cheek. "You don't want to known as a monster anymore. But what you don't understand Eric is that people fear what they cannot understand and you provide them with no assistance. What you need to do is show humans this side of you. The side that sings the baby to sleep. The side of you that took care of me when I needed to be taken care of." Her thumb softly caressed his cheek. He moved his face so that his lips were able to meet her palm.

"I don't know how." He admitted in a whisper.

"You'll learn to relate." She promised him. Then she looked up into his sapphire eyes. "Please hold still I want to try something." She placed both hands on either side of his face and stood on her tip toes to reach his lips. Her kiss started out softly but it soon ignited when he stopped being still. He wrapped his arms around her. Locking her into place against him. His tongue raced across her bottom lip just waiting for entrance. She allowed it in.

It was like something in his brain turned on an almost animalistic need within him. He had never wanted anyone the way he wanted her right then and there. He could feel the goose bumps that had risen on her soft skin as he allowed his hands to roam her body. Just by pure instinct he let his strong hands slip underneath her shirt.

"Eric ... we need to stop." Sookie broke away from him. She stood there breathless staring up at him with clouded eyes.

"Why?" He asked.

"The baby is watching us." True to her words Carys was staring up at them with curious blue eyes.

"Can she understand?" Eric asked.

"Not really. She doesn't get strong displays of affection that aren't directed to her yet." Sookie explained. "Sorry Sweetheart I did not mean to make you sound conceited."

Eric took her hand and they walked out of the room. "I acted horribly last night when you told me you loved me. The truth is I'm not sure how I feel about you. On one hand I enjoy living here with you and I think you are amazing with Carys. You were there when I needed you after the whole Bill fiasco and you were so sweet to me then. I never knew that you had this side to you. But I don't know what to do anymore. Part of me is just like screw it and wants to jump you right where you are standing but the other part of me is just so afraid. The only guy I have ever been with it Bill."

Eric smiled as he kissed her nose. "I'll be gentle." He took her hand and pulled her into her bedroom.

--

Once again it seemed that Eric was bored out of his mind. Business was light and Eric wondered why he even bothered coming to work. He looked at the picture of Carys that he had taped to the wall behind the bar. She was getting so big now. Sitting up on the own and if you held her lower stomach she would stand if you had her in your lap.

A woman walked into the bar. Eric's alarm went up straight away. Her scent, he knew it all too well. In a flash he was standing next to the woman. She seemed fearful of him and looked as if she wanted nothing more than to turn around and run away.

"May I help you?" Eric asked acidly. He did not like that this woman was in his club. Not one bit.

"I'm looking for a baby. I don't know why but something pulled me to this place. Please if you have seen her I need to know. She was stolen from me." Eric looked deep into the woman's eyes.

"You are not looking for a baby. You came in here because you needed directions. You are heading out of this area and will never return again." He knew it was dirty but what else could he do.

"I am not looking ..."

"Eric stop!" Sookie shouted at him. Eric blinked and lost his concentration. He sent Sookie a glare. "She's Carys' mother."

"I know ... her scent." Eric growled.

"So you have seen my baby. Where is she? All this time I thought she was dead."

Sookie stepped forward. Cautiously she placed both of her hands near the woman's head. "This isn't going to hurt. I am a telepath. I just want to make sure you are telling me the truth. You understand." The woman nodded and Sookie placed both her hands on either side of the young woman's temple. She closed her eyes and concentrated on what she was seeing.

She saw Carys being born and then the mother taking her and running. But whatever she was running from caught up with her and she dropped the basket. Whatever had her dragged her back to somewhere dark and told her that her child had been killed. It had taken her this long but she had escaped and she had been following some sort of sense.

Sookie removed her hands and stared at the woman before her. "What happened to you?" She led the young woman to a table and instructed Eric to bring her a glass of water.

"My name is Cassiee. Thank you." She took the offered glass of water. Eric had a seat next to Sookie.

"Does he need to be here ... it's his kind that got me into this mess in the first place." Cassiee spat.

"Eric will not hurt you. I promise you that."

"Are either you familiar with a vampire that goes by the name Mortimer Goth." Sookie let out a loud snort.

"Like from The Sims?" She asked. Eric gave her a disapproving gaze and she quieted down.

"Anyways apparently he has a thing for babies blood and well he would kidnap people and forced them for lack of a better term to breed. After the babies are born he feeds on them. But I escaped, I managed to get my baby out but everything after that is fuzzy. I remember thinking that she was dead and I just couldn't take it anymore so I shoved something sharp through his neck and just kept running. Eventually I ended up here. It was like I was being drawn here."

"So this dude breeds babies and then eats them." Sookie looked appalled. "Have you ever heard of something like this Eric?"

He shrugged. "Some vampires do not play by human rules. So they do appalling things. Neither of you know how bad the thirst can be. But killing innocent babies is deplorable."

"So where is she? I heard you mention the name Carys. Is that what someone named her?"

"Yes." Sookie stood up and went behind the bar and grabbed the picture. She brought it back over to the table to show Cassiee. "Eric is the one who found her right here in this very parking lot. He took and instant liking to her and she has been with us ever since."

"So let me get this straight a vampire is raising my baby." She looked at the picture. Her daughter was beautiful and she looked so happy. "What are you just fattening her up so you can feed on her yourself?" Eric hissed and his fangs came out.

"I would never hurt her. I love that child." He defended himself.

"It's true Cassiee. Eric does love Carys, a few months ago I wouldn't think it was possible but now she has him wrapped around her little finger."

"She looks so beautiful and happy." Cassiee let a few tears spill from her eyes. "Look at those rosy little cheeks and that smile."

"She's been well cared for and she will continue to be well cared for."

"It that some kind of threat Count Chocula?" Cassiee seemed unafraid of Eric. He scowled at the name she had called him.

"Of course not." He backed down. "But you cannot honestly think that you can care for her at the moment." Eric reasoned. "Do you even have a home or a job?"

"Well ... no. But I am her biological mother. I certainly have more claim to her than you do."

"Come back and see us when you have a job." Eric taunted her.

"Eric, why don't you give her a job here." Sookie suggested. Eric looked at her in a flabbergasted fashion. He was caught off guard. Which was part of Sookie's plan. "You are looking for a new book keeper."

"I accept." Cassiee squealed with delight.

Eric just stared wide-eyed at both women. He was slowly trying to figure out what had just happened. Sookie just looked at him and smiled.

"I think my brother Jason might need a roommate. I can give him a call if you'd like."

"Why are you being so nice to me?"

"Because sometimes we all need a little help." Cassiee looked into Sookie's eyes and saw nothing but sincerity.

"Ok then call him."


	10. Chapter 10

"What do you think you are doing? Eric demanded furiously once he had gotten Sookie alone in his office. She just called Jason and he had agreed to let Cassiee stay.

"Look ... Carys is a telepath like me and I want to figure out how that is possible. So if that means having this woman around for the time being then so be it. I am not saying invite her over tomorrow to play with the baby but we cannot really turn her away either." Sookie reasoned. "If she decided to take us to court to restore her parental right she can. We are at a disadvantage because you are a vampire. Add the fact that a vampire kidnapped her and then forced her to conceive a child because he wanted to feed and we are basically fucked three ways from Sunday." She wrapped her arms around his neck and tried a little glamouring of her own. "I need you to trust me on this one." She knew he could not resist her when her face was so close to his. He may have been a vampire but he was still a man none the less.

"I do trust you." He whispered tracing her bottom lip with his finger tips. "But I do not trust her. I have never heard of such a vampire and if she knew you were a telepath she could have created false memories. You know how powerful the mind can be."

"I think you are looking for ways not to like her because you are afraid that if you let her in she will take Carys and run. I know you have this tough guy act but I have seen you cry Eric Northman so you do not fool me. If Carys was taken away from you, you would fall apart."

"Well if you just let me glamour her then we would not have this problem now would we?" He shot back at her. She removed her arms from around his neck annoyed.

"If that all you think about? Who you can use your vampire powers on?"

"Umm ... lemme see no! I usually like to be left alone."

"You are not glamouring her. End of story. I do not want to hear another word about it."

"I'm going out." He announced before disappeared before Sookie could blink.

--

"What the hell ... I'm comin ... I'm comin" Jason stumbled towards his front door. He threw the door open and his eyes went wide. Before he could utter another word Eric had his hand around Jason's neck.

Jason tried to struggle but Eric was too strong. "You are going to listen to me because I am only going to say this once. I do not trust this woman that you are going to have living with you. I want you to watch her and if she does anything suspicious or out of the ordinary you are to tell me. Are we clear?"

Eric loosened his grip on Jason's neck. He began coughing and sputtering. "Ok" He wheezed. "You know you coulda just asked me politely and I would have helped you out." He massaged his neck.

"Sorry still getting used to the whole being nice to humans thing. Besides I had a fight with your sister."

"Over what?" Jason asked.

"The woman who is going to be staying with you is Carys' birthmother. I don't trust her and there Sookie is giving her a job and a place to stay."

"So wait the little ankle biter's mom is around. Dude I am on your side on this one. I have seen how much you and Sookie care about her. This woman could mess that all up."

"Thank you ... finally someone who sees my point. Even Pam agrees with Sookie but I think she is hoping to get rid of Carys. She's not a big fan of children."

"Pam is not a big fan of anything." Jason said. Eric laughed at that because it was just so true. Pam hated everything and everyone.

--

_The house was dark. He could feel that his senses were not as sharp as they usually were. His motions slower than usual._

"_Sookie." He called out. But he got no answer back._

_Something was wrong. He knew it immediately, he rushed as fast as he could to the nursery. If he were alive he would have sworn that he was having a panic attack. His breathing accelerated as he inched closer to the crib. But his sweet little angel was no in her crib._

"_Daddy." He turned quickly. There his baby was in the arms of that stranger. She sneered at him. Next to her was a nasty looking vampire. Eric let out an enraged growl. But as if by some force he could not move._

_Within second the vampire's teeth were bared and moving at an alarming speed towards Carys' neck._

"No!" Eric bellowed as he shot straight up in bed. He knew he needed to rest. But he would deal with the weakness when he needed to. He threw the blankets off of himself and ran with vampire speed towards Carys' room. Both Sookie and the baby looked at him startled from their spot on the floor.

"What's wrong?" Sookie asks concerned.

"A dream I had, just a dream." _that better not come true_ he thought.

"Musta been a bad one." Sookie gave him a sympathetic look.

"_He looks like he has seen a ghost." _

"_Yes he does."_

"_Pick me up. I wanna make him feel better."_

"Yes your majesty." Sookie picked the baby up and she held her little arms out in her Daddy's direction.

Eric shook his head, he had too much going on right now to be too annoyed with the fact that they were able to communicate without him. He perked up a little bit as Carys was placed in his arms. She wrapped her tiny arms around his neck and rested her head against his shoulder. He couldn't help but take a deep breath. Instantly calming himself with the sweet scent that he loved so much.

"Well you both could use a nap so why not take her into our room. You guys can cuddle together and have a good rest while I do some laundry and run a few errands."

"Sound good to me." Eric agreed. Carys let out a yawn letting both her parents know she was game for a nap.

Sookie kissed the top of Carys' head and Eric on the cheek before she parted ways with them. Eric shuffled slowly back towards the bedroom, he was already emotionally exhausted. He placed Carys on Sookie's side of the bed before climbing in himself. He scooted Carys closer to him and began slowly running his fingers through her downy fine hair.

"Daddy promises to always keep you safe. I will never let anyone take you away from me." Carys looked up at him with trusting eyes. "You will always be safe with me. Even if I have to take you away from here." Slowly the infant began closing her eyes. Eric found his eyes closing as well. She would always be safe with him. He would make sure of that.


	11. Chapter 11

His sleep was now agitated. The only time he seemed to have a peaceful slumber was when Carys was safe in his arms. He didn't trust anyone now, not even Sookie. He was very resistant about letting Sookie near Carys if he did not have to. He had to force himself to rest during the daytime hours.

She may have not been able to read his mind but she could certainly read his actions. He did not trust her to be alone with Carys anymore. That fact cut deep into her soul, she had bent over backwards for him and learned to care for and maybe even love the man and this is how he gives back to her. She knew he was scared. She also knew how he would never admit it. If Eric lost Carys it would be all over for him. Carys was the first small piece of sunlight that he had seen in lord knows how long. If he lost her it would be like losing Godric all over again.

What he did not seem to understand was she would be just as hurt and devastated if Carys was taken away from them. Carys was the first person since her Gran died that really and truly made Sookie happy without doing anything. When Carys smiled or laughed or even decided to throw a screaming fit she just made Sookie fall even more in love with her. Plus she was the only person in Sookie's life who understood what it was like having the extra burden of having to hear what everyone was thinking. As selfish as it sounded, and it even sounded selfish to her she liked knowing that someone else shared the same struggles that she did. But Carys was the lucky one. She could not talk yet so she still had time before people thought she was a freak for accidentally answering their thoughts.

She watched Eric, watched him as he rocked Carys back and forth. Carys was lazily looking up at him. Her eyes just starting to get heavy. It would not be long before she fell asleep.

Sookie closed her eyes and listened to the sleepy ramblings of the baby's thoughts. She happened to be thinking of the puppy dog she had seen one television earlier that night. Slowly her thoughts stopped trickling into Sookie's head. She opened her eyes again. The baby was asleep. She watched as Eric stood and walked towards Carys' crib. He gently placed her on her side and watched as she curled her little legs up closer to her chest. She seemed to like to sleep that way. He covered her with her favorite purple blanket before leaning down to kiss her temple.

He moved past her swiftly. She closed Carys' bedroom door and watched his retreating form. He was heading down the stairs, towards the front door she suspected. She was going to let him leave without saying a word but she found herself speaking out before she could stop herself.

"You know you are going to have to talk to me eventually." He stopped in his tracks and turned around to face her.

"I was not aware that you felt that I was not speaking to you." His voice was even. Maybe even a little colder than usual. But it was still as beautiful as ever.

"If that is what you call almost three weeks of the silent treatment then whatever." She now wished that she had left her mouth closed. She could feel her resentment for him growing by the second.

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "What do you want from me Sookie?" He asked.

"Well for starters I'd like you to stop treating me like I committed some horrible crime." Once again she found herself saying. It was as if she could hear her own voice but she had no idea who was talking for her.

He looked annoyed but his lips were set in a thin line. Even though she was mad at him she still had the urge to kiss him, that made her even more infuriated.

"I really do not want to sit here and argue with you about this right now." He said through gritted teeth.

"What was I supposed to do Eric? If she took us to court we would loose her. You and I both know that. Because of what you are we would not even have gotten a fair shot." She yelled at him.

"So this is all my fault?" She could hear the raw anguish in his voice. "Lemme get this straight ... so because I was made a vampire over a millennia ago I am somehow at fault for what happened to that woman? Is that what you are saying?"

"No, but she was tortured by a vampire. People ... they do not see vampires as I do. They see what they want to see, which is all the bad things vampires have done or been accused of doing. You would never get a fair shot." He knew she was right but he was not about to admit it.

"I'm leaving now." He could feel his rage building. He needed to leave now before he did something he would regret later.

"Fine! Go that is all you are good for!" Sookie yelled.

--

She cried herself to sleep that night. It was still dark out when he got back to the house. He used his vampire speed to reach Carys' room. She was sleeping peacefully as he neared her crib. He knew what he had to do. He needed to keep her safe. He had promised her that he would and that was what he was going to do.

He lifted her into his arms. She let out a small squeak of discomfort before settling against him.

"It's ok baby Daddy is going to take you someplace where you can be safe."


	12. Chapter 12

"Eric Northman, you bring my baby back home right now!" Sookie yelled irately into her cell phone at Eric's voicemail. She was devastated when she woke up and found Carys nowhere to be found. All she wanted was her baby girl returned safely to her.

Eric listened to that particular message over and over again. It pained him to hear the anguish in her voice. But he was doing what he deemed best for his daughter. He did not trust her birth mother and he was not going to risk having his precious baby girl anywhere near her. He turned his phone off and threw it against the nearest wall.

Carys, who was laying on his chest raised her head to look up at him. He may not have been able to hear her thoughts like Sookie could but he could read the confusion in her eyes.

"I have to keep you safe." He told her as he kissed the back of her tiny hand. "Even if that means I have to keep you away from Sookie."

Carys let out a small whimper. It seemed to him that she did not like that idea. He wasn't much of a fan of it either but it needed to be done. Carys rested her head in the crook of her father's neck. She was still tired from their journey. Her eyes closed soon enough and Eric could feel the warmth of her breath against his skin.

It was almost morning and he knew that she should rest as well. He moved Carys so that she was now lying next to him. He laid down in a comfortable position and closed his eyes. Almost as fast as Carys fell asleep he did too.

_There was a boy standing at the edge of a large river. He could not have been older than four or five. His face was a mask of fascination. Then Eric saw himself, he used his super speed to reach the boy. A sickening began to form in his stomach. He feared that the dream him was going to kill the boy. He knew he was no saint but even at the worst of times he would never harm a child. But much to his surprise dream him scooped the boy into his arms. The boy let out a squeal and the vampire began to laugh._

"_Did I scare you Bean?" Eric asked._

"_Yes Daddy you did." The boy frowned for a moment before breaking into a smile. "But I forgive you."_

"_You know you should not be so close to the water Xander." Eric scolded his dream son._

"_I wasn't gonna go in I swear I was just looking for fishies." The boy replied honestly._

_It was then that Eric realized he was outside and that the sun was blazing down on him. He could feel the warmth on his skin but that was it. No intense burning of his skin. No instantaneous combustion. Just the enjoyment of the sun warming his skin._

"_You my young man need to stop wandering off. Not all vampires are like me and your Auntie Pam. Some are mean and like to hurt people."_

"_How come you don't hurt people Daddy?" The boy asked curiously._

"_Because once upon a time I met a woman who made me see that I did not need to hurt people. She taught me to let people in. She made me see that I was not the monster I deemed myself to be." Eric lifted the boy onto his shoulders. "Now let's head back to the cabin and we will not tell your mother or your sister about you wondering off. It'll be our little secret."_

"_Ok Daddy. Our secret." The boy agreed. Eric broke into a run and the boy he had called Xander laughed with merriment. Just before they reached the cabin Eric lifted the boy from his shoulders and placed him on the ground. Xander bounced along ahead of him._

"_Alexander William Northman look at you! You are covered in dirt from head to toe!" Dream Eric heard Sookie exclaim before he could actually see him._

"_Boys will be boys." He gives her a smile. Sookie places her hands on her hips and taps her foot in annoyance. "What? You are talking to a man who used to sleep on the ground. I see nothing wrong with a little boy playing in the dirt."_

"_Go bathe him and change his clothes. No son of mine will look like that at the dinner table."_

"_Yes dear." Eric let out a chuckle before he gave her a quick peck on the cheek._

"_Oh and make sure he does not touch anything." Sookie called to him as he was walking away._

"_Yes dear." He called back._

"_Daddy!" A seven year old Carys launched herself into her father's arms. "Look what me and Auntie Pam made." She pointed to the fort they had made out of various blankets and other stuff they had found around the cabin._

"_You guys did a great job." Eric was proud of his daughter's creativity. "You continue to play with Auntie Pam while I give your brother a bath ok." He placed her back down on the floor._

"_Xander stinks." She scrunched up her nose._

_Eric chuckled. "Be nice to your brother. He's the only one you have."_

"_I know Daddy. I love Xander but he does smell really bad." Eric laughed harder. _

"_Go play Princess."_

_He turned his attention to his son who was standing in the middle of the hallway. "Alexander it's time to have a bath."_

"_I don't wanna." It was times like this he was glad to be a vampire. Xander started to take off. He hated baths but Eric was faster. He had the boy in his arms before he could hit the three step mark._

"_Bath time now."_

_It was late and he and Sookie were in bed. Eric lay on his back with his eyes closed while Sookie read a book._

"_Hey." Sookie put down her book and gently shook Eric. He opened his eyes and looked at her. "I was just thinking about something."_

"_What were you thinking about my love?" He asked._

"_I'm glad you came back with Carys. I'm glad you asked me to marry you. I'm glad for Xander and our live the way it is right now."_

"_I could not agree with you more." Eric smiled._

Eric opened his eyes. Carys was awake she was looking at him with a smile on her face. "Hey Babygirl did you send me that dream." Carys' smile became a little bigger. "You wanna go home don't you."


	13. Chapter 13

"You need to go back Eric." Pam advised her maker as they both watched Carys sleep.

"Not while that woman is around." Eric insisted. "I will not loose my baby."

"Maybe it would be better for everyone if the little blood bag returned where she belongs." Pam remarked.

Eric snarled at her. Pam just rolled her eyes, she knew Eric would not hurt her. That is unless she hurt his more important child. Pam had half a mind to be jealous. "It was just a suggestion."

"You don't understand Pam." Eric hung his head. "I have been what I am for centuries but there was a time when I was human that I wanted to have a family. To watch my kids grow up and have kids of their own. For so long I have forgotten what it's like to feel human but having her around reminds me."

"So having the baby around makes you feel human?" Pam asked. "So what happens when she grows old and dies and you are still living? You have to take that into consideration. Both Sookie and this baby will one day grow old and die. What happens then?"

"That's enough talk about that." Eric let out a growl of frustration. He did not let his mind have those thoughts. They would only cause him unneeded heartbreak at the time. Sookie and Carys had full lives ahead of them.

Carys began to whine. Using his super human speed Eric was at her in an instant. Pam wished she had a camera to take a picture of his frantic face.

"Sook you need to eat something." Tara urged her friend to at least attempt to eat the tomato soup and grilled cheese she had made her.

"I'm not hungry Tara." Sookie pushed the food away from her. "How can anyone eat when Carys is out there somewhere?"

"She's with her father." Tara pointed out. "Her vampire father yes but you have pointed out many times that Eric would not dare to hurt the baby."

"She should be here with me. They both should."

"Well Sook ... do you think maybe Eric has a point about Carys' mother just showing up the way she did? Did you ever stop to consider how her being around would set him off. Not that I am saying that she is going to do anything. But have you met Eric? He's irrational in the best of times."

"What was I supposed to do Tara? I was just trying to make the best of a bad situation. If she decided to take us to court you and I both know that we would loose her because of what Eric is. No judge will care that Eric is fantastic with Carys." Sookie rested her head against her arms. "Do you think I did the wrong thing here?"

"I think you have ulterior motives to why you want this woman in your lives. But for all we know she could have nothing to do with Carys' telepathy and then you have driven a wedge between you and Eric for nothing."

Carys reached out her little arms to Pam. Pam had a look of disgust on her face. There was no way she was holding that little "blood bag". But Eric gave her a look and she relented. Stiffly Pam took the child into her arms and Carys cuddled up against her. Pam was appalled, she looked helplessly at Eric. He just let out a chuckle.

"It must be because you are a woman." Eric reasoned.

"Why does she want me to hold her? I don't even like her!"

"Come on Pam how can you not fall in love with that little angel?" Eric asked as he ran his hand over the top of his daughter's head.

Carys let out a small sigh before snuggling closer to Pam's chest. Pam closed her eyes and mentally counted to ten before practically throwing the small infant back at her maker. Pam would admit it she was not a big fan of the baby. Besides the fact that babies made her skin crawl she enjoyed being an "only child".

Eric shook his head and laughed a little. "You should really get used to her because she is not going anywhere."

–-

"Sook, I have to go to work but Jason is gonna come by and stay with you till I get back." Tara informed her friend.

"Tara I do not need a babysit-" her words were cut off in her throat by Tara's icy glare. She mentally relented and said no more.

Sookie watched her friend walk out the front door. Was she right? Had she been wrong in just expecting Eric to get over his unease about Carys' mother? She was so deep in thought she had not heard Jason come into the house.

She jumped when he touched her shoulder. "How you feelin' Sook?" Jason asked with concern etched all over his face. He had a seat next to her.

"Crappy." Sookie remarked burying her face in her brother's shoulder.

"It's gonna be alright Sook." He began rubbing her back in small circles. "They'll come home when they are ready." Truth was Jason had no idea if Eric would ever bring Carys back. Part of him didn't blame him if he never did. All he could do was hope for his sister's sake.

A/N: I am so sorry for taking so long for this update. I could list all the things that made me take so long but I am sure none of you care. All I can really do is apologize again and promise to have something new for you sooner rather than later.


	14. Chapter 14

A faint cry could be heard. It woke Sookie up out of a sound sleep. At first she thought she was still dreaming until the cry turned into a blood curdling wail. She threw the covers off of herself and raised into Carys' nursery. Tears pricked her eyelids as she grew close enough to see the squirming mass laying in the crib.

"_Bout time you showed up."_

"My baby I missed you so much." Sookie scooped the baby up into her arms and held on as tightly as she could without hurting the infant.

"_We missed you too. Although Daddy would not admit it he did."_

"Where is your Daddy?"

"_I don't know I must have been asleep when we got back here. He must have dropped me off and left."_ Carys brought her little hands up to touch her mother's face. _"What happened?"_

Sometimes even now it still shocked Sookie how perceptive and intelligent this young baby was. There were times when she was sure that Carys knew more than she did. But how does one explain to an infant, even one as smart as Carys, that her father had left because her mother was being selfish.

"There are just some things that babies don't need to know. Even overly smart ones like yourself." Sookie commented out loud before moving Carys up to her shoulder. "Now let's eat and put this out of our minds. Your father will come home when he decides he is ready."

Sookie went about her day as normally as possible for Carys. But inside she was a nervous wreck. Eric didn't do things out of the kindness of his heart, not even for her. If he brought Carys home he had a reason. But what was that reason and where did she fit into it? All she really knew was that she needed to talk to him. She knew she was at least partially wrong in how she handled things and wanted to apologize.

When she put Carys down for a nap shortly after noon she decided to call Jason and see if he could watch the baby that night so she could talk to Eric, she owed him that much.

"Hey Sook." Jason said when he answered the phone.

"Hi Jason." Sookie twirled the phone cord around her fingers. She suddenly felt nervous, like maybe she should not leave the house to talk to Eric.

"How are you doing? You were pretty upset when you kicked me out last night." There was so much concern in Jason's voice.

"I am doing great." Then she sighed. "Sorta."

"How are you sorta doin great?" Jason asked.

"Well you see Eric brought the baby home but he is nowhere to be found. So I was just kinda wondering if you could watch Carys tonight so I could maybe go talk to him." She held her breath as she waited for his answer.

"Sure I can watch her for a little while." Jason agreed. After all he was always saying that he did not get to spend enough time with his beautiful little niece.

"Thank you so much Jason. I really owe you one." Sookie felt a little more confident.

"Please just be careful Sookie. Eric is still a vampire."

"I will be careful Jason. I promise you that. But I doubt that Eric would ever hurt me."

"Well like I said he is still a vampire and you can never be too sure. Please just be careful because I do not know what I would do if something happened to you or Carys."

"Thanks again for watching her Jason." Sookie handed the baby to her brother. "She just ate and I changed her about ten minutes ago. She will probably fall asleep soon. Emergency numbers are on the fridge and most importantly of all no visitors."

"We'll be fine. Won't we Carys." Jason cooed to the baby. He bounced her a little in his arms and she was delighted by that. Sookie decided that Jason would make a great father someday if he ever stopped messing around and settled down.

"Bye baby." Sookie kissed the top of Carys' head. "Mommy loves you." Then she said goodbye to her brother and kissed his cheek before racing out the door.

It wasn't a long ride to Shreveport but it gave Sookie some time to think about what she was going to say to Eric. She just really wanted him to know that she was sorry for alienating him and let him know that his opinions really did matter to her.

Before she knew it she was parking in a spot in front of Fangtasia. It was obviously closed because she was not met by the big bouncers that normally manned the doors. She opened the doors to the club and was hit with a wall of odor. Sookie's breath caught in her throat, it did not take an idiot to figure out the smell of death.

"Eric." She called as she moved slowly deeper into the recesses of the bar. Bile rose in her throat as body after body came into view. She had to stop and hang onto a wall. She let her body gag freely. Taking deep breaths to calm herself she let go of the wall and continued. "Eric." She called out again. That was when she found him.

Eric was sitting in a chair with his head in his hands. He was covered in blood from head to toe. Sookie moved to get closer to him.

"Stop." He said in a loud and cruel tone.

"Eric what have you done." Sookie could not help the disgust that was in her voice. It was that tone that made Eric's head snap up. Blue eyes blazing at her. Sookie knew that she probably should have been scared but she could not bring herself to be.

"This is what I am Sookie." He looked at her. She could see a little remorse in his eyes but there was also so much anger in them. "I am a dangerous predator."

Sookie shook her head fiercely at that. She refused to believe that the Eric she knew or loved would hurt anyone. He was not the same man – well if he could really be considered a man, that she had met all that time ago. "Why are you doing this?"

"Because I am tired of fighting who I am." He stated simply.

"I … I don't understand." Sookie wanted to cry. But she refused to let him see her tears.

"No Sookie you do not understand. I gave up my whole entire lifestyle for you. I lived in your home, I drank that crap for you, whatever you wanted I would have been more than happy to give to you. You needed time I gave it to you. You couldn't trust and I understood." He was pacing by now. "I would have given you the world Sookie and all I asked was that we kept that woman out of our lives. I told you I did not trust her and what do you do? Huh? You give her a job here and you have your brother take her in?"

"Eric I-" He held his hand up. He really did not want to hear anymore.

"Please Sookie just leave." He turned his back to her and returned to his seat. He placed his head back in his hands.

She nodded even though she knew he could not see her. "For what it is worth I am sorry. I was wrong for not respecting your distrust. All I was thinking of at the time was my own selfish desire to find out what we are." He did not bother to look up at her and let her know that he had heard what she had said.

She turned and walked towards the doors. "I'm sorry." She whispered once again.


	15. Chapter 15

"She tied you to a kitchen chair  
She broke your throne, and she cut your hair  
And from your lips she drew the Hallelujah"

He attempted to clean up the mess he made but he did not really care anymore. He cared about nothing. Why should he, he had tried to love someone and she betrayed him. In a moment of weakness he let her in and share with her his distrust of the woman. She had not cared so now he didn't either. It was too much work for him to care. It was so much easier just giving in to the stereotype. He was a vampire after all and that is what he would be forever. There was no magic cure that would suddenly make him human again so why should he bother pretending he was human.

He had to face it he would never be the man Sookie truly deep down wanted. He was a killer and he accepted that fact. He had given her all of himself, he had conformed his life to live by her standards but no more. He was going to be who he wanted to be and not care what anyone else thought, especially Sookie Stackhouse.

But then again there was Carys he had to consider. She had done nothing wrong and he was the only father she had ever known. He would have to be careful around her that much was obvious. One slip and he would be capable of draining her. But he didn't like to think of such things. He loved Carys too much to ever do that. On the other hand blood lust was a very powerful thing. Maybe he would take her away from this place.

He shook his head knowing that would never work. Who would care for her during the day when he had to sleep. Even with the special windows he would still get "the bleeds" which would not only be painful for him but also terrifying for her. For now she would have to stay here.

"Eric." He looked up from the spot on the floor he had been staring at. The only spot in the whole club floor that did not have any blood on it. He met Pam's eyes reluctantly. "You should really just go home."

"I am home Pam." He responded back to her. She began tapping her shoe against the floor. It made a sloshing sound because of the blood.

"This is not your home Eric. You belong with Sookie and the little blood bag." It pained Pam to admit that fact but Sookie and the baby were good for Eric.

"I wish you would stop calling her that." Eric sighed.

"And miss you getting riled up and calling me on it every time. No thank you." Pam gave her maker a small smile. "Sookie and-" she pretended to have trouble saying the baby's name. "Carys make you happy and you deserve to be happy Eric."

"She tried to make me her little house vampire. I realize that now. She wanted me to be a good little boy drinking that nasty metallic stuff and just agreeing to her every action."

"You miss them there is no point in denying the fact I know you do." Pam countered.

"So what maybe I do but that still does not change the fact that I am a blood-sucking vampire who enjoys killing things and who could care less about humans and their stupid emotions."

"So what are you just going to go on killing people despite the fact that The Authority has made it a law that no vampire is allowed to kill humans." Pam put her hand on Eric's shoulder. "Go home to your family Eric. Sookie may be mad at you for a little while but she will forgive you for what you are done. Besides you two need to be up a united front just in case that woman tries to get Carys back."

"I'll kill her." Eric stated.

"No you won't." Pam retorted in a tone that made the idea disappear from his head. "Carys will ask one day where her birth parents are and you would not be able to handle telling her that you killed her birth mother."

"Maybe you are right about that. But only that."

"If you do not go home I swear I will fucking stake you myself."

–

"Tara do you think I drove Eric to kill all those people?" Sookie asked her best friend. Ever since she had came back from Fangtasia she could not get the faces of all those people out of her head.

"Do you want my honest opinion?" Tara asked.

"Yes."

"Now remember I am in no way Eric's biggest fan but what you told me he said to you is a little true. Eric gave up a lot to live here in your home with you and the baby. He was there for you whenever you needed him and would have given you the world if you asked. Did you ever once acknowledge his sacrifices?"

"I suppose I might have not told him thank you as much as I should have but I didn't drive him to kill those people."

"No you didn't. Think of him like someone who is addicted to drugs if you will. Sometimes you slip off the wagon."

"How do you go comparing the deaths of multiple people to someone doing heroine or cocaine?" Sookie asked a little insulted that her best friend could make such a statement like that.

"I am not saying him killing people is right because it isn't. Those people didn't deserve to die the way they did or at all but he has been a vampire for a long time and he was really upset."

"You hate him!" Sookie exclaimed. A crack of lightning coming from outside made both women jump. It was too close to the house for either of them to like.

"I did hate him but after he helped you through what Bill did to you I sorta came to respect him a little."

"Are you stoned? He kills people."

"Who are you trying to get to hate him? Me or yourself?"

"I just don't understand how the man who sings to Carys while he is rocking her to sleep is the same man who could kills all those people."

"Let me ask you this- do you feel like you or Carys is in danger with him being near you?"

"Well no but-" Tara held out her hand to cut her off.

"There is your answer." She stated folding her arms over her chest in a very proud manner. "You know he would never hurt you or the baby. You love him and he loves you so get over it. You fretting over those people is not going to bring them back. Forget it and you know for me to be saying that it is obviously true."

"I don't know Tara."

"Well don't you think you would need him by your side if Carys' psycho birth mom decides she wants her back? You and I both know it is only a matter of time before that bitch does something. She didn't just show up here and decided to let you and Eric keep her. She probably hoped something like this would happen. She wants to pit you and Eric against each other so she can just come in and snatch her."

"You really think she would do that?" Sookie asked still unconvinced.

"Hell yes I believe that she would do that. That bitch cannot be trusted believe me I know these things."

"I am going to say this one more time get over all this stuff already. You love Eric and he obviously adores you and Carys. You could do worse than having a man who would move the earth for you ya know."

"I don't know if I can just forget." Sookie bit her bottom lip.

"Then you are foolish and you do not deserve him."

"Tara you are supposed to be my best friend." Sookie cried out.

"I am being your best friend but if you are too hard-headed to hear what I am saying than so be it. I am going back to Lafayette's house now because you are annoying the hell outta me. Good night and remember what I said." She patted Sookie's shoulder before she left.

She thought about what Tara had said to her. Was she right was it that easy to just forget and move on. Sookie wasn't so sure, on the one hand she did love Eric and she had no fear of him hurting her or their daughter. What it came down to was knowing what he was and seeing it were two different things. She had known Eric was ruthless and uncaring when she had first met him but he seemed to have changed so much since Carys.

She massaged her temples to rid herself of the headache. For right now she would put this issue to rest. She needed to clear her head so she did not go insane. The only thing she knew for sure was she missed Eric. But was that enough to forgive him? That was the million dollar question. One she needed an answer to.


	16. Chapter 16

Tara picked up on the second ring. "Hello." She replied a little annoyed she had been laying down trying to get rid of the killer migraine she had. She had ignored the phone the first two times it had rung but now she was pissed and planned on letting the person on the phone know it.

"Hey Tara." Sookie replied back. Tara rolled her eyes, could she be any more annoyingly bubbly. Then she smirked as she thought she probably could.

"What's up Sook?" Tara asked to speed up this conversation so she could lay back down. She curled the phone wire around her long fingers as she waited for her best friend to get on with it.

"Well I need a favor." Sookie seemed to want to drawl this out. Tara could hear reluctance in her best friend's voice. Like she didn't really want to ask this favor but she needed to anyways.

"Uh huh." Tara was already bored with this conversation. But she continued to listen.

"Well I was wondering if you could watch Carys tonight. I have some stuff that I need Pam's help with." She did not elaborate and Tara did not want her to. The less she knew about vampire stuff the better.

"Well I was supposed to be doing something with Lafayette but I suppose I can just bring him with me and we can go out after you get back home."

"I really hate to bother you like this. It is just I tried to call Uncle Jason but he is not answering either of his phones. It would only be for a little while and I really do appreciate this a lot." Sookie blurted out all at once. It seemed easier for her that way.

"What time do you need us at your house?" Tara asked.

"About seven would be fine." Sookie remarked.

"See you then." With that she hung up the phone without saying goodbye.

–

"Ok baby now that we have that taken care of I have to figure out how to get a hold of Auntie Pam." Sookie said as she bounced the baby on her hip.

Carys was too busy gumming one of her toys to really care to comment. Sookie enjoyed the quiet while she could. Carys had been difficult as of late because she missed Eric. Sookie couldn't really blame her though in her own way she missed Eric too.

"Listen you need to be good tonight because Auntie Tara and Lala are going to watch you tonight." She kissed Carys' temple. "You don't really know Lafayette too well but he's really nice once you get to know him."

–

"Hell to the fuckin no I am not baby sitting. I look too pretty to be stuck in the house with some baby that is going to drool and spit up all over me!" Lafayette exclaimed.

"Come on Lafayette it's only for a little while. Sookie is our friend and you haven't even met the baby yet. You may have seen her in passing once but you have never met her."

"Do I look like a person who likes kids?" He asked as he did his eyeliner.

"Two hours and then you can take off." Tara pleaded.

"Fine." Lafayette sighed. "But if Eric shows up I am out."

"That's fine but I doubt he would show up. Things have been weird since that woman showed up." Tara disliked her so much she refused to refer to her by name.

"How so?" Lafayette asked.

"You didn't hear that Eric went crazy and killed a bunch of people. Most of them were from New Orleans though. I can bet there are a lot of worried people out there wondering where their loved ones are." Tara shuddered. "He's dangerous I will admit that but I do think that Sookie is good for him and vice versa."

"Hooker, you need to mind your own damn business or you are the one who is gonna end up dead. Mark my words. And I ain't payin for your funeral."

"What a loving cousin you are." Tara remarked a little miffed.

–

Sookie dialed the number for Fangtasia. It was still light out so she knew she would not get Pam directly obviously but she also knew there were people there during the day. She left a message for Pam with a girl named Wendy. She just hoped Pam would help. It was not that the female vampire and her did not like each other it was just they weren't best friends either.

With that being done all that was left to do was wait. She took no pleasure in what she had to do but she needed to know the truth and could see no other way. In times like these vampire rules seemed to apply.

–

It was just after dark when Tara showed up with a scowling Lafayette. Sookie thanked them both numerous times before taking her leave. Tara made her way over to the play-pen where Carys was lounging propped up against a pillow.

"There's my baby." Tara cooed picking the infant up. She bounced her a little in her arms. "Look Lala she's smiling at me." The young woman beamed at her cousin.

"Woop-dee fuckin doo hooker." Lafayette crossed his arms over his chest. Tara just rolled her eyes.

"Can we not use the F word in front of the baby?" she asked in a silly voice and she stared down at the baby.

"Whatever you want. As soon as Sookie gets back I am outta here. Ya feel me?" He looked down at his nails that were painted blood red.

"Don't listen to grumpy Uncle Lala." Tara cooed once again to the baby. The baby held her little arms out to Lafayette.

"No way kid. You are stayin' where you is." Carys let out a whimper. Then in an instant she went from Tara's arms to Lafayette's. The two cousins looked at each other stunned. "Did she just teleport into my arms?"

"Uh huh." Was all Tara could get out.

"The baby just fuckin teleported." Lafayette was just too shocked to bother to hand the baby back to Tara.

–

Sookie sat on the hood of her car. She did not bother to look up when she felt a strong wind gush at her. Pam cocked a perfectly plucked brow at the blonde waitress.

"Well." The vampire demanded impatiently. "What was so important I had to come all the way out here for?"

"I need to know if Eric was right." Sookie simply said. "I have to know otherwise it will drive me crazy. I want you to glamour Carys' mother and make her tell me why she is really here."

They both stared ahead of them at Jason's house. The house that Sookie herself had lived for a very brief time in her younger years. Although she felt bad about invading Cassiee's privacy but she needed to do it. She needed to know.

"Alright let's get this over with." Pam said. She started upon the house with Sookie trailing behind her. She raised her fists to knock. Jason answered the door, he looked surprised seeing his sister and the tall blonde vampire next to her.

Sookie walked right in without even thinking. She hugged her brother tightly. "Sookie is everything ok? Is the baby alright? Where is she?" Jason was shooting off a million and one questions. He was worried when he did not see his niece with Sookie.

"Carys is fine, she's with Tara and Lafayette." Sookie explained. "We're here to see Cassiee."

"Ahem." They both turned their attention to Pam. She was impatiently tapping her foot waiting for Jason to invite her in.

"Jason you will need to invite Pam in." Sookie reminded him.

Although Jason did not like the idea of inviting a vampire into his home, he trusted his sister's judgement. "Pam, will you come into my home."

Pam glared at Jason as she walked into his home. "Where is the human who has been a pain in my side for the past week?"

"She's in her bedroom." Jason answered pointing towards the back of the house. Sookie mouthed the words thank you before she followed Pam.

Pam threw to door open. Startling the poor woman who was watching television inside. Cassiee jumped up off her bed. She glared at the tall blonde vampire before her. "What do you think you are doing barging into my room like that?" She placed her hands on her hips.

Pam did not bother to reply. She was across the room in the blink of an eye. She grabbed the now very frightened young woman by the shoulders and looked deeply into her eyes.

"Tell me why you are here." Pam commanded.

"I am here for the baby. He sent me." Pam made a growling noise.

"You do not have a baby. You are a distant relative of the Stackhouses who came to stay after your parents died. You have never met me or Eric Northman before. You hate babies." Pam broke the connection.

"Pam. Why'd you go and do that for?" Sookie asked annoyed.

"Because I am not the first vampire to glamour her." Pam announced.


End file.
